Navidad
by Rukia.AncientPrincess
Summary: Una fiesta de navidad en casa Kurosaki, que traerá más que felicidad a Ichigo y Rukia...!


**Esta historia la tenía planeada desde la navidad del año pasado, y me pude poner las pilas para terminarla antes del final de este año xD Estuve toda la semana centrada en finalizarla, y aquí esta. **

**Espero que sea de su agrado ^^ **

**Como podrán ver si la leen, no tiene nada ver con el tiempo en donde se encuentra el manga, que por cierto me esta poniendo loca... Extraño a Rukia ;_; **

**Antes de leer recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de mi padre (?) El señor Tite Kubo ^^**

**Disfruten! **

* * *

**Blanca Navidad**

Todo fuera del galpón donde entrenaba el grupo de vizards que se había instalado en Karakura, era blanco. Los grandes copos de nieve que no habían dejado de caer desde la mañana habían pintado todo de ese color.

Ichigo se encontraba frente a sus ocho compañeros de prácticas. Las nueve personas vestían ropas sumamente abrigadas, bufandas y guantes.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te quieres quedar a celebrar con nosotros, Ichigo?- preguntó Hirako con esa típica sonrisa suya.

-No, gracias. Debo regresar con mi familia- respondió el pelinaranja dándose media vuelta para comenzar a recorrer su nuevo camino- Nos vemos y... Feliz Navidad.

Todos los vizards se despidieron al unísono de Ichigo, imitando la última frase emitida por el shinigami sustituto. Mashiro tomó por el brazo a su querido Kensei y lo jalo en dirección a la entrada de su "hogar".

-Entremos, entremos. Tenemos que empezar a celebrar- pidió muy animada a todos sus otros compañeros.

La casa Kurosaki estaba casi lista para la celebración que se llevaría a cabo en no más que media hora. Todo el frente estaba blanco al igual que el galpón de los vizards, lleno de adornos navideños por las ventanas y en la puerta el infaltable muerdago.

Isshin terminaba de cocinar con muchos ánimos y sus hijas iban de acá para allá finalizando con los arreglos de la mesa.

Ichigo llegó a su casa todo cubierto de nieve, se sacudió un poco en la entrada y se descalzó antes de finalmente ingresar. Observó algo asustado la decoración de su casa, su padre y sus hermanas, en especial Yuzu, se habían tomado muy en serio eso de la fiesta navideña, y estaban dispuestos, parecía, a hacerla a lo grande. Dejó que su vista se corriera hasta una foto, un portarretratos bastante grande sobre uno de los estantes, lo sujeto y se quedo en silencio admirándolo. No recordaba esa fotografía, nunca antes la habían puesto en navidad ¿Por qué su padre había pensando que sería buena idea ponerla en esa? Era una foto preciosa, una foto que irradiaba alegría, una foto donde estaban él, su padre, sus hermanas y su cariñosa madre jugando en la nieve… era de la última navidad que habían pasado juntos. Y si, era una imagen que debía transmitir felicidad, y lo haría, si ella aún estuviese con ellos. El corazón del shinigami sustituto se achico con angustia, la echaba tanto de menos, tenía tantos te quiero para decirle, tanto para mostrarle, todo lo que había crecido, cuanto había madurado, había cosas que estaba seguro solo podría hablar con ella, no era que no tuviera confianza con el viejo, sino que con ella todo era especial. Todos los años era lo mismo, guardarse bien adentro la tristeza que sentía por no tenerla con él y dedicarle a su familia su mejor sonrisa, intentando así que no se preocupasen. Respiró hondo conteniendo las lágrimas. Ese año la culpa de todos modos le pegaba de una manera diferente, toda su vida se había echado en cara la responsabilidad que tenía en la muerte de su madre, pero gracias a Rukia había podido descubrir quien había sido el verdadero responsable, y de alguna manera se había podido casi vengar de él.

-¡Todo está listo!- escuchó gritar a su padre, desde donde suponía que estaba, que era su comedor.

-¡Ichi-nii!- exclamó Yuzu corriendo a abrazarlo al verlo ingresar.

-¡Que bien dejaron todo!- felicitó a su pequeña hermana retribuyéndole la muestra de afecto -¡Tengo mucha hambre!

Isshin golpeó la mano de su hijo que intentó tomar uno de los pequeños tentempiés que habían hecho para cuando llegaran los primeros invitados -¡A cambiarte, Ichigo!- ordenó –No querrás que Kuchiki-san te vea todo desprolijo.

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera siquiera quejarse del comentario de su padre, sin poder evitar de ninguna manera que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, Karin lo sujetó por la espalda y lo empujó en dirección a la escalera, para que se cambiara y todo definitivamente este listo para los invitados, su hermano era lo último que faltaba.

Ir con Renji a la residencia Kurosaki, no era algo raro, no era precisamente él la presencia que le parecía extraña y un poco la incomodaba. Byakuya había decidido aceptar la invitación de la familia del shinigami sustituto, con intención más que nada, de pasar junto a su pequeña hermana las fiestas navideñas. Y allí estaban los tres juntos, llegando casi a la entrada de la casa, usando gigais, vestidos con ropajes elegantes, no tanto Rukia y Renji, pero si el capitán del sexto escuadrón, que había resuelto hasta llevar una extravagante galera.

El elegido para abrir la puerta y darle la primera bienvenida a los invitados había sido Isshin, así que fue él a quien primero vieron. El jefe de los Kurosaki saludo con ánimos a Rukia e inmediatamente Yuzu la atrapo en un abrazo. Rukia correspondió algo avergonzada, mientras Renji ingresaba lo más tranquilo posible, ese viejo siempre lo había puesto nervioso, pero definitivamente lo más interesante había sido la manera en que Byakuya y un sorprendido Isshin se miraron. El medico no se esperaba que el líder del clan Kuchiki se apareciera, a pesar de su invitación.

-Kurosaki…- pronunció con suma elegancia, observando con una seca mirada a su anfitrión mientras ingresaba a la casa.

-¡Kuchiki-san!- exclamó entusiasmado el viejo, abrazando al hombre de cabellera larga -¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!

Renji observó con algo de miedo la expresión poco feliz que su capitán dibujaba en el rostro mientras era cargoseado a más no poder por el padre de Ichigo, mientras Rukia luego de saludar a las hermanas Kurosaki caminaba como pérdida en busca del idiota de su amigo.

El shinigami sustituto bajaba las escaleras, sin tener idea quienes habían llegado a su casa, se estaba acomodando el saco, tenía un par de botones de la camisa abiertos y descendía sin prestar atención a nada. Rukia lo vio y no pudo evitar quedar un instante prendida en su caminar, en como estaba vestido; una especie de sentimiento extraño invadió su pecho, como un ardor que no recordaba haber sentido antes, que hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas por completo. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que a Ichigo le paso exactamente lo mismo con ella. Estaba especialmente hermosa y se había quedado abrumado al notarlo. Ese vestido violáceo, ajustado en parte al contorno de su cuerpo, le quedaba perfecto.

Se quedaron un rato largo, mirándose uno al otro, hasta enganchar sus miradas, hasta terminar de sonrojarse, hasta que el grito de Keigo los regresó a la realidad.

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!- gritó el joven de cabellera marrón, ingresando, encabezando al nuevo grupo que llegaba.

Ichigo y Rukia no sabían que decirse. Era una situación bastante incomoda, hasta que el shinigami sustituto divisó sentado cerca de la mesa a Byakuya y no tuvo mejor idea que insultarla.

-¡¿Trajiste a tu hermano?- preguntó terminando de bajar las escaleras.

-¡Si! ¿Algún problema?- respondió la morocha a la defensiva.

-¡Claro! ¡Dijiste que no vendría! ¡Va a aburrir a las personas!- gritó Ichigo haciendo un gran alboroto.

-¡Cálmense los dos!- ordenó Tatsuki pegándole un golpe en la cabeza al muchacho.

Pero antes de que Ichigo pudiera insultar a su amiga de la infancia por el ataque, Orihime apareció canturreando -¡Es navidad solo hay lugar para la felicidad!

Todos los chicos que habían llegado, Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro incluso Renji y Byakuya miraron de costado la extraña forma de bailar que tenía Orihime. Si no hubiese estado todo el tiempo con ella, Tatsuki entraría en el grupo de los que pensaban que la pelinaranja estaba totalmente borracha.

Para sorpresa de los dueños de la casa, los invitados habían llegado a la hora estipulada, sin ningún tipo de demora, porque lo que decidieron, dada las circunstancias comenzar con la cena. Todos ocuparon un lugar en la exageradamente decorada mesa; Isshin y Byakuya tomaron las puntas, y depende sus afinidades los demás invitados seleccionaron su lado, exceptuando Ichigo, que sin querer… queriendo… se sentó al lado de Rukia, quien había escogido estar a la izquierda de su hermano.

Demasiada perfección en su fiesta, pensaron muchos, y quizás esa reflexión fue la causante del alboroto que siguió. Comer, a penas pudieron. En segundos la casa se vio invadida por muchos shinigamis, que sin importarles la falta de invitación, llegaron para unirse a la fiesta.

-¡Trajimos mucho sake!- exclamó algo ebrio Ikkaku, abriendo de par en par la puerta de entrada.

Detrás de él ingreso Yumichika, observando su actuación con desapruebo.

-Matsumoto… no lo voy a repetir otra vez… ¡Suéltame!- ordenó el capitán del décimo escuadrón a su teniente, que lo tenía sujeto por la mano, y lo arrastraba dentro de la casa -¡Me vas a pagar esto!

-Tranquilo, Shiro-kun~~- se burló Rangiku, dándole un sorbo a la jarra de sake que tenía en la otra mano. Su estado no era el mejor, ni siquiera habían pasado las once y al igual que su amigo calvo, se encontraba ebria –Hay que celebrar…

Los anfitriones, los invitados reales, veían abrumados el desfile de personalidades que los asaltaba. Y no solo habían ingresado, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Matsumoto y Hitsugaya, sino que también, detrás de ellos, habían aparecido, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta y Ururu.

-¡Ahora sí, estamos todos para comenzar con la verdadera fiesta!- anunció Urahara, abrazando a Isshin, chocando su taza de sake con la del dueño de casa, quien aprobaba con alegría sus palabras.

La gente no tardo en rearmarse. Diferentes subgrupos se conformaron, algunos alrededor de la mesa, otros en otros extremos del mismo gran comedor, unos parados, otros sentados, pero sin faltar alegría. Urahara, Yoruichi e Isshin no tuvieron mejor idea que acercarse a Byakuya e intentar sacarle una sonrisa por lo menos en esa noche. Orihime, Tatsuki, Matsumoto, Rukia, Karin y Ururu se juntaron, creando un círculo, para poder charlar entre mujeres. Hitsugaya se sentó en un rincón a pensar el castigo que su teniente tendría mientras le clavaba su seria mirada en la nuca. Jinta fue directo a Yuzu cuando llegó, y junto a ella se quedo, disfrutando de una charla divertida. Finalmente Ikkaku y Yumichika lograron atraer a ellos a los chicos que quedaban, para que juntos bebieran sake. Ishida, Chad e Ichigo mantuvieron la negativa que habían dado al primer ofrecimiento, sin embargo cuando de alcohol se trataba, parecía que Renji tenía un no bastante débil, y quien les había sorprendido de sobre manera había sido Tessai, que se tomaba botellones y botellones de sake y mantenía su estado neutro de siempre.

El reloj marcaba las once y media. Estar todos juntos, disfrutando, hacía que el tiempo pasara con fugacidad. Aún así no todos estaban bien, había alguien, uno solo, que tenía algo clavado en el pecho, que no se lo podía sacar, le molestaba sentirse de esa manera, porque era un día para festejar pero no podía evitarlo, porque sentía la injusticia a flor de piel. Si ella estuviera ahí, si su madre estuviera ahí, todo podría ser mucho mejor, pero una vez más Ichigo tenía que recordarse que por más que lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, ella no regresaría. Se levantó de su asiento, intentando no ser notado, pero no pudo evitarlo. Dos pares de ojos lo seguían. Los violáceos de una forma más disimulada, tiñendo el rostro de su portadora con una expresión de desapruebo mezclada de impotencia; y los marrones, dejando en evidencia las ganas que su dueña tenía de salir tras él e ir a consolarlo, a preguntarle que le sucedía, para demostrarle que ella estaba si lo necesitaba… para… Orihime suspiró rendida. No se levantaría, no iría a buscarlo por más que lo quisiera con todo su corazón, no era su lugar y aunque le dolía, lo sabía.

-Tres… Dos… Uno… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!- gritaron festejando todos los presentes casi al unísono. Las copas de varios chocaron a la vez haciendo un gran estruendo, un estruendo tapado por las risas de felicidad de todos.

Karin y Yuzu estaban juntas, brindando entre ellas, cuando dos brazos gigantes cubiertos por un traje muy abrigado rojo, las rodearon por sus cinturas. **Jo Jo Jo** escucharon detrás de ellas, risa proveniente de la persona que las había capturado. El hombre beso las mejillas de las niñas con cariño y las miro con alegría.

-¡Soy Santa y les traje regalos!- dijo el hombre disfrazado.

-¡PAPÁ!- vocifero Karin molesta, ya en el suelo, tomándolo por la barba falsa e intentando quitársela -¿Puedes dejar de hacer papelones?

-No soy tu padre…- dijo Isshin peleando con su hija para que dejara en su lugar la barba blanca –Compórtate o no te doy tu regalo... Karin- sollozó el viejo.

Yuzu reía divertida, veía la pelea de su padre y hermana como un acto de una obra de comedia, de hecho muchos de los invitados, no invitados, lo veían de esa forma, riendo si parar, mientras padre e hija se disputaban aún la barba del disfraz.

Rukia finalmente se levantó. Ichigo no entraba y tenía que ir a buscarlo, era una noche que debía pasar con su familia, disfrutando de esa común pelea, disfrutando de las sonrisas de todos, no entristeciéndose. Ella lo entendía. No había perdido a su madre, pero había perdido a alguien muy apreciado para ella, y siempre en esas fechas más que los otros días lo recordaba y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera con ella, pero ahora tenía más amigos, no estaba sola, Ichigo… nunca la dejaría sola, y el dolor se podía llevar de otra manera, no había nada más reconfortante para ella que la sonrisa de su amigo de cabellos naranjas, quizás lo que necesite él era una sonrisa suya, y por hacerlo sentir bien podía hacer ese esfuerzo.

Orihime la observó de reojo, dirigirse a la puerta, con una expresión de resignación, tristeza, pero con una pizca de tranquilidad. Lo más importante para ella, era que Ichigo estuviera bien, y con Kuchiki, seguro lo estaría.

La puerta se abrió un instante antes de que Rukia pudiera abrirla. Ichigo tenía muchos copos de nieve por toda su ropa, y las mejillas algo coloradas, al ver a su amiga frente a él. Ninguno esperaba encontrarse en la puerta, ninguno premedito quedarse atrapado en la mirada del otro sin encontrar la forma de deshipnotizarse. Era increíble como solía pasarles eso, y cada vez con más frecuencia. Era verse, mirarse y eliminar todo lo que tenían alrededor, y ser únicamente ellos dos. Pero siempre era lo mismo, sus segundos atrapados en el otro, duraban eso, segundos, porque siempre alguien se decidía a interrumpirlos.

-¡MUERDAGO!- gritó Isshin desde el suelo, señalando con su brazo estirado el pequeño ramillete sobre las cabezas de los jóvenes, mientras su hija continuaba pisándole el abdomen, y tenía en sus manos, victoriosa, la barba del disfraz.

De una manera increíble, todo el mundo cerró la boca y llevó su mirada hacia la pareja que se encontraba en la puerta. La gran mayoría de los presentes los miraron con dejes de picardía, otros pocos expectantes y solo dos con algo de tristeza. Aún así Ichigo y Rukia no se movían, no hacían nada, Ichigo estaba colorado hasta la coronilla y Rukia lo miraba con inocencia, ya que ella no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo el padre de su amigo.

-¡Es la tradición, hijo!- gritó pudiéndose poner de pie, luego de que Karin lo liberase -¡Hazte hombre de una vez!

El guardián de Karakura paso por al lado de Rukia con una rapidez poco antes vista en él, dejándola perpleja, y aún confusa por lo que estaba sucediendo. Golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza a su padre, intentando así que se callara la boca y dejase de avergonzarlo frente a todos sus amigos.

-¡Cállate, viejo!- exclamó golpeándolo una segunda vez, por si con la primera no le había quedado claro.

Pero para su sorpresa Rukia se lanzó sobre él y también le pegó, no a su padre… a él -¡ICHIGO IDIOTA! ¿Cómo vas a golpear a tu papá de esa manera?

-¡Tú no te metas, Rukia!- vocifero el pelinaranja dirigiéndose a su amiga, defensora de su padre –No te das cuenta que es un viejo ridículo…

Karin asintió desde el costado donde se encontraba cerca de Yuzu.

Ichigo y Rukia comenzaron a gritarse y pelearse por esa tontería agregando más y más idioteces a sus reproches, llevando la discusión a un extremo en el que olvidaron que estaba peleando por defender o no al jefe de familia Kurosaki.

Los invitados y no invitados rápidamente se cansaron de observarlos pelear sin detenerse, y muchos de ellos, tenían que reunirse con otras personas para seguir festejando la navidad, así decidieron que era hora de partir.

Ishida decidió acompañar a Orihime y Tatsuki hasta el dojo de los padres de la última, donde habría una fiesta con los alumnos de lucha, e irse luego a ver a su padre, para saludarlo por las fiestas. Mizuiro invitó a Chad y Keigo a irse con él, para terminar la noche los tres juntos. Hitsugaya había sido el primero en abandonar la casa, había algo que tenía que hacer con urgencia, y gracias a Matsumoto iba a llegar tarde. Los brazos de Ikkaku rodearon los cuellos de Yumichika y Renji, a penas podía mantenerse en pie, cortesía de todo el alcohol que había tomado, y los tres salieron hacía la Sociedad de Almas, seguidos por una cabizbaja Matsumoto. Tessai fue el que encabezo su grupo de salida, seguido por Urahara, Yoruichi, quienes le agradecieron mucho a Isshin por la divertida fiesta, Ururu y finalmente Jinta, quien antes de dejar la casa le entregó un pequeño paquete a la menor de las Kurosaki.

En todo el lío de saludos, de idas y del griterío de la pelea de Ichigo y Rukia, el doctor había podido recuperar su barba, la cual vistió con mucho orgullo y cansado se sentó al lado de Byakuya, con una taza de sake en mano.

-Se llevan de maravilla…- acotó el viejo refiriéndose claramente a Ichigo y Rukia –Deberíamos comprometerlos.

Byakuya miro con una excesiva carga de seriedad en su mirada al hombre que tenía al lado, provocándole un ataque de risa en respuesta.

Isshin le golpeó el hombro tranquilizándolo –Tranquilo, Kuchiki-sama. No es necesario comprometerlos… estoy seguro que van a casarse por su cuenta- Bebió un nuevo trago de sake y rió por lo bajo, burlándose del rostro perturbado que continuaba teniendo Byakuya.

xxx

Matsumoto caminaba alejada de sus otros tres compañeros, su paso era débil, su mirada algo triste estaba clavada en el piso; quizás el alcohol la había puesto en ese estado melancólico, pero quienes la conocían en verdad sabían que había otro porque escondido en el fondo de su corazón. Detuvo su paso sin advertirle a los shinigamis que la acompañaban, había escuchado algo, alguien le había chistado. Giró su rostro, y cual milagro de navidad, vio su sombra acercándose a ella, extendiéndole la mano, brindándole calidez.

-Gin…- susurró absorta de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… Ichimaru había aparecido, había llegado junto a ella y le estaba sonriendo con cariño. Le sujetó la mano y juntos desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

xxx

El escuadrón número once tenía a todos sus miembros reunidos festejando, su intimidante capitán y su enternecedora teniente ocupaban, ambos, la punta de la larga mesa que había preparado para poder juntar a todos esos valientes guerreros. No había mucha decoración, no había tiempo para decoración, no había quien decore, eran todos hombres, todos varoniles, y ella. Esa fiesta estaba lejos de ser apta para una niña pequeña como Yachiru, pero la jovencita de pelo rosa estaba más que acostumbrada a disfrutar de esas masculinas reuniones.

De repente alguien ingresó por la ventana, tenía un traje rojo, barba blanca y un divertido gorro.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- dijo el invasor, y como respuesta obtuvo, a todos los miembros del escuadrón levantados, con sus manos en las empuñaduras de sus espadas, dispuestos a atacarlo porque no se daban cuenta quien era. Pero cuando Kenpachi se puso de pie, todos decidieron tranquilizarse un poco, esperando la reacción de su capitán.

El intruso, que había dejado ver su extensa cabellera blanca, y se había detenido a toser en un rincón, al verse casi rodeado por todos esos monos con navajas, volvió a hablar –Vengo a traerle un regalo a esta pequeña niña, que tan bien se porto durante todo el año…- El entrometido vestido de rojo y poseedor de una bolsa, entregó a Yachiru una muñeca de cabellos violáceos con un vestido rojo y le sonrío –Que tengas una linda navidad- sujeto una vez más su gran saco y se acerco al ventanal por el que había ingresado –Usted también, Zaraki-Taicho- deseo antes de salir por donde había entrado, tirando un puñado de caramelos dentro, para que los masculinos miembros de la escuadra tuvieran también algo.

Mientras los hombres se peleaban por los dulces desparramados en el suelo, Yachiru observó a Kenpachi con inocencia –Ken-chan…- dijo con su angelical tono de voz, intentando llamarle la atención -¿Por qué Ukii-chan estaba vestido así? Era muy divertido.

Kenpachi negó con su cabeza –No tengo idea…

Yachiru río divertida, mientras abrazaba su nueva muñeca y el cuerpo de su querido Zaraki –¡Feliz Navidad!

xxx

Hitsugaya corría con mucha velocidad por los tejados. Estaba llegando tarde, había quedado encontrarse con Hinamori en las afueras del Sereitei para ver juntos los fuegos artificiales en esa noche de invierno, y gracias a la magnifica idea que Matsumoto había tenido, de hacerlo participar de la cena de los Kurosaki estaba llegando tarde. Y más tarde aún porque había tenido que pasar a buscar el regalo que le había comprado hacía un par de días.

Cuando el capitán del décimo escuadrón pensó que ya nada podía molestarlo en su carrera contra el tiempo para llegar sin tanto retraso a ver a su amiga de la infancia, apareció Ukitake frente a él vestido de rojo, con una barba blanca larga como la de Yamamoto y un gorro en punta con un pompon algo ridículo.

-Jo Jo Jo ¡Feliz Navidad!- dijo metiendo su mano dentro de su gran sacón -¡Es hora de tu regalo!

-Ukitake-Taicho estoy retrasado, no tengo tiempo de juegos…- respondió el pequeño con la vena marcada en su frente.

-¿Quién es Ukitake?- respondió Ukitake, sudando con nerviosismo.

-¡Tú!- exclamó el pequeño señalándolo con su dedo.

Para sorpresa del hábil adolescente, la reacción instantánea de Ukitake fue acurrucarse en un rincón y esconder su rostro entre sus piernas, mientras recitaba por lo bajo lo mal que le había salido su intento de sorprender a los niños con su disfraz y los regalos, lo decepcionado que estaba de si mismo por no poder ayudar a mantener la ilusión en los pequeños del Sereitei.

Toushiro pasó a su lado, observándolo de reojo algo perturbado por la extraña y exagerada reacción, pero sabía que no podía quedarse a ver si estaba bien, alguien lo estaba esperando.

-¡Shiro-kun!- lo llamó Hinamori sentada sobre la nieve, cubriendo su cuerpo con una manta.

-Perdón por la tardanza…- se disculpó sentándose al lado de ella, aceptando la frazada que le ofrecía.

-No es tarde, todavía los fuegos no empezaron- respondió sonriéndole –Feliz Navidad… Shiro-kun- agregó algo sonrojada sujetándole una de sus manos.

-¡Feliz Navidad para ti, Hinamori!- le deseó también sonrojado, y completando el agarre de sus manos.

xxx

No era ninguno de sus dos escuadrones, era nada más ni nada menos, que la sala principal del décimo escuadrón, donde siempre se juntaban a tomar con Matsumoto; por eso Kira y Hisagi estaban esperando a sus compañeros de bebidas allí. Había llenado la mesa con botellas de cualquier tipo de bebida alcohólica que habían encontrado, y habían terminado con no más que un cuarto de ellas. Es que la espera se les estaba haciendo eterna, era imposible resistirse por completo a todo lo que tenían delante de ellos.

Los gritos de sus amigos se escucharon desde adentro, Kira y Hisagi se sentaron un poco más derechos y clavaron su vista en la puerta. El primero en entrar fue Yumichika, seguido al instante por Renji. Cuando llegaron casi a donde estaban tirados, el rubio y el de cabellera violácea, Ikkaku ingresó de una forma algo violenta, parecía estar sosteniendo a algo, mejor dicho a alguien. El calvo llevó su vista a Hisagi y le guiño un ojo con picardía.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Shuuhei-san!- jaló para adentro a quien estaba sujetando, haciéndola ingresar con algo de torpeza.

Nemu logró controlar la trastabillada provocada por el jalón de brazo del teniente ebrio que la había llevado hasta allí. Se detuvo en la entrada y con algo de vergüenza miró el suelo. Era raro mostrar emociones en ella, pero no podía evitarlo. Casi al segundo vio una mano extendida delante de su cuerpo. Elevó un instante su vista, y pudo ver a Hisagi sonriéndole. Con algo de indecisión, sujeto la mano del teniente, y le sonrío con mucha timidez.

-Feliz Navidad, Nemu-san- le deseó llevándola hacía donde todos estaban sentados.

-Feliz Navidad…- susurró ella, solo para que él pudiera escucharla.

Kira volvió a dejarse desplomar en el sillón, pero rápidamente se enderezo, alguien faltaba en su festejo.

-¿Y Matsumoto?- preguntó algo confundido.

Ikkaku, Renji y Yumichika se miraron sin saber que responder. No tenían idea en donde estaba, donde se había perdido… Los tres negaron al mismo tiempo con sus cabezas y de repente todos juntos se echaron a reír.

xxx

-¡Solo es un trago, Nanao-chan!- insistió como por cuarta vez el capitán del octavo escuadrón, tirado en el suelo, sujetando con una mano la pierna de su teniente y con la otra un pequeño tazón con sake.

-¡NO!- gritó –¡Y ya suélteme!- exigió intentando liberarse de su agarre.

-Vamos… Nanao… Solo hoy que es Navidad- suplicó Shunsui haciendo un mal movimiento y derramando toda la bebida alcohólica sobre su cuerpo.

-¡CAPITAN!- lo regañó su acompañante, pudiéndose finalmente liberar.

La joven de anteojos caminó con pesadez hasta un estante y tomó de ahí arriba un trapo, se acercó al cuerpo de su capitán, con molestia, dispuesta a limpiarlo. Pero cuando se agacho para poder secarlo con mayor comodidad se percató de que se había quedado dormido, gracias, no a otra cosa que todo el alcohol que había tomado. Le sonrió resignada, le beso la frente, y antes de sentarse a su lado, le murmuró –Feliz Navidad, Shunsui-san…

xxx

Soi Fong estaba sentada fuera de su habitación, viendo como la nieve caía con delicadeza sobre su gran patio, ya para esas horas completamente blanco, con su rostro algo entristecido, como si estuviera queriéndose convencer de aceptar una triste verdad. Estiró su brazo en dirección a la mesa que tenía al lado, una mesa que tenía dos tazas de sake y una pequeña botella. Levantó una de las tazas, la dirigió al cielo y sonrío con amargura.

-Feliz Navidad… Yoruichi-san- bebió con violencia y pena el contenido, pero antes de poder apoyar nuevamente la taza sobre la mesilla, dos fuertes, pero femeninos brazos rodearon su cuerpo desde atrás. Pudo oler una conocida fragancia que inundó con agilidad cada recoveco de su cuerpo, y una respiración que acariciaba su cuello.

-Feliz Navidad, Soi Fong- respondió Yoruichi susurrándole al oído con picardía, antes de besarla en un peligroso espacio entre su mejilla y sus labios.

xxx

Ya era hora de partir. Byakuya no soportaba más el incesante cargoseo de Isshin, menos sus comentarios desubicados sobre el noviazgo inexistente entre su hermana y ese mocoso y maleducado mejor amigo que tenía. Karin y Yuzu se notaba que ya estaban cansadas también, acurrucadas una junto a la otra cubiertas por una manta, utilizando sus notebooks nuevas, cortesía de su padre. Para la tranquilidad de todos, Rukia e Ichigo habían dejado de pelear, y habían terminado cada uno en un rincón diferente, bastante ofendidos el uno con el otro.

-Vamos, Rukia- ordenó Byakuya poniéndose de pie.

Rukia asintió y caminó para acercarse a él, antes pasó a saludar a las dos pequeñas que estaban en el sillón.

Isshin decidió acompañar a los Kuchiki fuera, más que nada porque quería ver la abertura de las puertas hacia la Sociedad de Almas, que hacía tanto no veía. Los dos adultos salieron uno detrás del otro. Karin y Yuzu subieron a su cuarto luego de saludar a sus últimos invitados.

Solo quedaban Rukia e Ichigo. Una vez más, como por tercera vez en esa noche, atraparon las miradas del otro con las propias y se fundieron en un incomodo silencio; estaban avergonzados por la manera en la que habían actuado antes el uno con el otro, aunque ambos sabían lo común que eran entre ellos esas peleas, pero más estaban avergonzados por no entender porque siempre terminaban así, en silencio, mirándose, como si quisieran hacer algo más, pero no podían descifrar que. Los segundos que siempre permanecían de esa forma, fueron está vez interrumpidos por Yuzu, quien corrió escaleras abajo con un paquete en sus manos.

-¡Ichi-nii!- gritó preocupada -¡Te olvidas del regalo!- advirtió extendiéndole el envoltorio que sujetaba.

Ichigo parecía perdido, con todo lo que había pasado, se había olvidado que le había comprado algo a Rukia, una tontería según él, pero que esperaba con todo su corazón que le gustase.

-Gracias, Yuzu- dijo rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

Antes de regresar a su cuarto, su hermana le susurro "suerte", palabra que él solo pudo escuchar y provocó que se sonroje.

Rukia abrió el paquete con mucha intriga y emoción. Ella no había preparado ningún regalo para Ichigo, y eso no la hacía sentir muy bien consigo misma, pero no podía evitar de todas maneras sentirse llena, ya que Ichigo se había tomado la molestia de comprarle algo por navidad. Y que regalo. Su amigo odiaba con todo su corazón a Chappy ¿Y que le había comprado? Un peluche del conejo y como si eso fuera poco, había agregado una bufanda y un par de guantes. La shinigami no comprendió como logró no tirársele encima y abrazarlo agradecida por el regalo.

-¡Gracias Ichigo!- le dijo emocionada, estando conciente que su corazón saltaba repleto de alegría.

Para él era suficiente verla así, podía apreciar en sus brillantes ojos lo emocionada que estaba y eso le sacaba todo lo mal que podía haberse sentido en esa noche y lo transformaba en un ser con mucha alegría. Podía asegurar que era su mejor navidad en mucho tiempo. Pero de la nada, Rukia desvió su mirada a la puerta y luego la poso en el suelo, algo cabizbaja. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle que le sucedía, ella hablo.

-Ichigo…- el la observó expectante -¿Qué era todo eso del muerdago?

El corazón del shinigami sustituto dejó de latir por unos segundos ¿Muerdago? ¿Por qué tenía que sacar ese tema justo en ese momento? ¿Por qué? Para colmo Rukia lo miraba con esa inocente mirada suya, que lo podía, tenía que admitirlo, era una de sus mayores debilidades, no podía mirarlo de esa manera tan… ¿Tierna? Debía prohibírselo.

-¿Ichi…go?- preguntó confundida al ver como gotas de sudor caían por el rostro de su amigo.

-No es nada lo del muerdago… olvídalo… es una tonta tradición- explicó con mucha velocidad, intentando quitarle importancia al tema en cuestión.

-Muéstrame- exigió

-¿¡QUÉ!- exclamó histérico, con su rostro completamente rojo.

-Vamos Ichigo… quiero saber que es…- pidió la muchacha con seriedad – Por favor…

Ichigo suspiro rendido. Se lo estaba pidiendo muy enserio, se lo estaba exigiendo mostrándole esa expresión en su rostro, y había algo muy dentro de él que en verdad quería hacerlo. Suspiro una vez más. Lo haría.

-Cierra tus ojos…- demandó moviendo sus hombros, intentando así quitarse nerviosismo de encima.

-¿Por?- quiso saber ella con mucha más intriga que antes.

-Solo hazlo- ordenó. No tenía intensiones de tratarla mal, menos antes de hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero estaba nervioso y ella lo ponía peor. Era su primera vez… era su primer beso, quizás también el de ella.

Rukia finalmente cerró sus ojos. El la observó. No había vuelta atrás, lo haría, porque algo dentro de él se lo exigía, porque cada vez que pensaba que lo haría un fuego interno lo invadía, y no era un sentimiento malo, de dolor, al contrario, lo hacía sentir bien. La sujeto por los hombros y se acerco lentamente a su rostro, en el camino también cerró sus ojos. Sus labios se posaron con suavidad sobre los de Rukia. La estaba besando… dios, la estaba besando. Intentó pensar, pero no podía, estaba muy concentrado, y muy entusiasmado en lo que estaba haciendo. Un beso, sus labios juntos, su primer beso y había sido con ella.

-Ichigo…- susurró Rukia con sus mejillas rosadas, al reencontrase con los ojos también avergonzados de su amigo.

Por la mente del joven pasaron en un instante miles de cosas, la observaba como apenada y pensó que no le había gustado el beso, que quizás lo golpearía, que le diría a su hermano y tendría que pelear con él… Ichigo gritó en su interior. Había arruinado su relación con Rukia por un muerdago y ese ferviente deseo que tenía por ella, y que recién ahora realmente entendía de qué se trataba. Pero para su gratificante sorpresa, su amiga dejó caer al suelo las cosas que tenía en su mano, y dio un par de pasos para volver a acercarse a él, aún sonrojada. Estiró sus manos buscando enlazarlas tras el cuello del pelinaranja y lo miró por un segundo a los ojos.

-Otra vez, Ichigo- murmuró, antes de está vez ella atrapar los labios de él.

El beso que ahora se daban, era diferente al primero, estaba lejos de ser inocente. Ichigo de inmediato la sujeto por la cintura, sin pensarlo, acercándola más contra su cuerpo, y sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse. Era un beso demasiado pasional, era un beso que liberaba por fin todo lo que habían estado ocultando en sus corazones, todos esos sentimientos sin explicación, estaban siendo explicados con esa muestra de amor. Y si, era amor ¿Qué otra definición podrían hallar? Esa necesidad de siempre ver bien al otro, de morirse de preocupación si a penas eran lastimados en batallas, de sentirse tan plenos cuando estaban juntos. Ella había cambiado su mundo. Él había cambiado el de ella. Rukia había detenido la lluvia dentro de Ichigo; Ichigo le había mostrado que no estaba sola. Eran el uno para el otro, eran el sol y la luna, eran un perfecto eclipse.

El beso duraba mucho más que los segundos que solían quedar prendidos de sus miradas, pero alguien debía interrumpir ¿Verdad?

-¡Rukia!- gritó Byakuya con impaciencia, sin entrar, gracias al bien de ambos, en la casa nuevamente.

Ichigo y Rukia se alejaron con algo de vergüenza. Ese beso si que había sido maravilloso. Se sonrieron. El shinigami sustituto recogió los regalos del suelo y los posó en las manos de su compañera, ambos se sonrieron una vez más y caminaron hacia la salida.

-¡Muchas gracias, Ichigo!- dijo antes de partir, sonriéndole –Nos vemos mañana…- le sacó la lengua divertida -¡Feliz Navidad, idiota!

Ichigo la observó correr en dirección al lugar donde estaba abierta la puerta que la llevaría a su hogar y le contestó contento -¡Feliz Navidad para ti también, enana!

Antes de ir a su cuarto, a intentar dormir, sabiendo que luego de lo que había pasado le iba a costar, quito de arriba de la puerta el muerdago. Sería su recuerdo, su regalo de navidad. Suspiro mirando el cielo despejado… Sin lugar a dudas había sido su mejor navidad en mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Kiiiiii (?) Si estas acá, es que lo terminaste y te lo agradezco mucho ^^ **

**Espero sus reviews! =D **

**Muchas gracias, y Feliz casi Año Nuevo ^^**


End file.
